plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pogo Bouncer
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Pogo Zombie. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Sports Zombie |ability = When revealed: Bounce a Plant. |flavor text = Not the most efficient mode of transportation, but definitely the most fun.|trait = Gravestone}} Pogo Bouncer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability gives the [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] effect to a selected plant when he is revealed. His plant counterpart is Jumping Bean. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability: When revealed: Bounce' a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Not the most efficient mode of transportation, but definitely the most fun. Strategies With Pogo Bouncer can be described as a bundle containing Backyard Bounce and a 1-cost zombie. Compared to Backyard Bounce, Pogo Bouncer benefits from but not Gentleman Zombie, and is vulnerable to . Pogo Bouncer is really useful for resetting 's strength and health by bouncing it. In-Crypted and Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be used with the Pogo Bouncer to make him bounce yet another plant by returning him to a gravestone. Using Team Mascot and Zombie Coach is also a good strategy, due to him being a sports zombie with relatively low stats. However, only Neptuna can use this combo. (Brainy heroes can also do this through Eureka or Portal Technician.) Against There are not many counters to Pogo Bouncer. When he bounces a plant, it'll be too late to play it again before the end of the turn. The only option is to play that plant again. If possible, you may try to play a lot of low-cost plants, especially with Team-Up, so the zombie hero may have to think longer on what to bounce. In addition, having many boosted plants could also put the pressure on what to bounce. Since he comes out of a gravestone, the easiest way to destroy him is with Grave Buster. Gallery PvZH Pogo Bouncer HD.png|HD Pogo Bouncer Pogo Bouncer statistics.png|Pogo Bouncer's statistics PogoBCard.PNG|Pogo Bouncer's card PogoBBlank.PNG|A blank card of Pogo Bouncer Earning Pogo Bouncer.png|The player earning Pogo Bouncer after completing Neptuna's 4th Hero Quest PogoHAttack.png|Pogo Bouncer attacking GoldMedalPackPvZH.jpg|Pogo Bouncer on an advertisement for the Gold Medal Pack Sugary Pogo Bouncer.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Pogo Bouncer Giant Pogo.jpg|A giant Pogo Bouncer (glitch) TintedGrayPogoBouncer.jpg|Pogo Bouncer tinted gray due to a glitch Old Brain Freeze pack.png|Pogo Bouncer in pack H Pogo.png|Pogo Bouncer's statistics Pogo Bouncer silhouette.jpeg|Pogo Bouncer's silhouette Receiving Pogo Bouncer.jpeg|The player receiving Pogo Bouncer from a Premium Pack Pogo Bouncer Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Pogo Bouncer from a Premium Pack Pogo Bouncer silhouette.png|Pogo Bouncer's silhouette Receiving Pogo Bouncer.png|The player receiving Pogo Bouncer from a Premium Pack Trivia *He is the only zombie in the class. *Him, Fire Rooster, Turkey Rider, and Sumo Wrestler are the only zombies to have their full body visible. **Bungee Plumber is debatable, as the zombie himself is visible, but is considered a trick. See also *Jumping Bean Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Zombies Category:Bouncing cards